


this world is spinning and we're spinning with it, hey

by predatorywasp (orphan_account)



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pure, clenches fist, for the most part i guess, i used the word boyfriend once, theyre just so, youre welcome you fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/predatorywasp
Summary: It was traditional that with spring came change and the awakening of new life, which even translated into their own lives in little ways, or something dumb and cinematic like that, which TJ would lovingly tease him for thinking about.





	this world is spinning and we're spinning with it, hey

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wrote a 1k+ word drabble about middle school boys, didn't i
> 
> title is from two of us by sophie park

As fun as snow days were, spring’s oncoming was a welcome one. Getting ready in the morning became painless without the tedious process of pulling on winter gear, and the school cafeteria’s ice cream could be enjoyed without the feeling of freezing from the inside out. It was the little things.

For TJ and Cyrus, warmer weather meant the baring of park equipment formerly hidden under inches of snow, and the imminent excitement of returning to a favored hang-out spot. 

Swinging was an easy activity that calmed their minds at their most feverish, and it was easier to talk while breathing in the fresh outdoors air, but they didn’t always have to talk to bond. Cyrus liked this most about his relationship with TJ. While crushing on Jonah, he had been so preoccupied with trying to appear charismatic and suave that he turned a blind eye to the more natural ease of spending time with his newfound guy friend. He didn’t hold TJ to such high admiration as he did Jonah, and as Cyrus realized that past his fantasies he didn’t want to date anyone he looked up to like a hallowed celebrity, TJ was alongside him throughout the entire process. Their friendship was built on trust and the normalization of vulnerability. 

It was like talking to Andi, or Buffy, but TJ was cute and sweet to him and had warm hands. As opposed to Jonah only showing up when Cyrus initiated it or when life offered its challenges, TJ sought out spending time with him. It felt nice to be wanted. Ultimately, Cyrus realized this was all he looked for in a relationship, and thus, his crush on Jonah slipped away to someone a little closer to arm’s reach.

Prior to Cyrus, TJ had no intentions of tackling the fearsome beast that was middle school relationships. Balancing school, work, and sports had been difficult enough without having to attend to the feelings of another person, not to mention the pent up rage from hiding a learning disability that made him colder than the snow outside was enough to scare away any girl. 

But not Cyrus, however. Cyrus persisted even through TJ’s most valiant efforts to push away anyone who dared to threaten his guarded, self-governing attitude. Buffy, although her intentions were entirely pure, seemed to exude confidence in whatever she took on. His hostility towards her came from a feeling of threat as opposed to cockiness. Cyrus’ outreach seemed to stem from genuine empathy rather than the motive of personal gain. He believed in TJ more than TJ believed in himself, and eventually the encouragement they lent one another taught them both to value themselves just as much as they valued each other. 

Buffy and TJ had been on good terms for a while thanks to Cyrus’ help, however they had been hesitant to inform her of their recent romantic developments. Now, on the swings with TJ next to him, Cyrus contemplated how he’d tell her. It would surely be at The Spoon, because it was _their_ place, and the same place where he came out to her. Not to mention compulsory emotional eating was best soothed with Baby Taters. 

Cyrus planned the scene out in his head as if it were something out of one of his screenplays.  
_‘Buffy enters from stage left, sitting in the booth across from Cyrus._

_Buffy: So, what’s up?_

_Cyrus: There’s something I need to talk to you about…’_

It was traditional that with spring came change and the awakening of new life, which even translated into their own lives in little ways, or something dumb and cinematic like that, which TJ would lovingly tease him for thinking about.

With this in mind, he knew he’d better act quickly before his motivation died down and confidence diminished into thin air. Still, he couldn’t help but fret over a few concerns. 

The last thing he wanted was for Buffy to think that he was becoming closer to her former enemy than he ever would be to her. He hoped she would understand the innocence of their budding relationship, and let them tread the waters of romance as careful as they pleased. He hoped she would give offer TJ just as much leeway as she did Jonah when he was with Andi. 

As Cyrus contemplated his worries, he realized that none of them were the result of any negative qualities. In fact, they were the result of her caring too much. 

Cyrus smiled. Buffy Driscoll. His best friend, who would do anything to make sure he felt safe, and only expected the same in return. He could tell her anything. 

Then, there was TJ. Would he be okay with letting Buffy know about the two of them? 

Oh, right, he was still sitting next to him. Cyrus looked over at his boyfriend.

“What’s with you? You've been staring at the slide for the past five minutes.” 

“Oh. Just… stuff.”

“Oh.” TJ’s tone dropped to a flat seriousness, and he broke eye contact. This was a clear synonym for, _“Did I do something?”_ At this point they told each other everything: their old lingo was reserved for only the most significant of conflicts, and even then they made sure to give the other a heads up if anything serious was going down. 

“I was just thinking about how I'm going to tell Buffy about- you know...”

TJ jumped in and cut him off, bless him. “Us?”

“Yeah. What if she's angry?”

“Why would she be angry? I apologized, didn't I?”

“Well yeah, but…” Cyrus trailed off, looking for an explanation, but he found none. TJ was right: she would have no reason to be mad at them. If anything, she would be angry about them keeping secrets from her, but most of all hurt that Cyrus felt as though he couldn’t tell her about something important going on in his life. 

“You’re right. I think I’m going to tell her today.”

“Right now? Are you sure?” TJ confidently hopped off the swing and walked over to where Cyrus was sitting still on his. They were facing each other now. 

“Yeah, and I think I’m going to tell her alone. Are you okay with that?”

TJ just smiled. “As long as you are.”

Cyrus copied his smirk, and took out his phone. TJ kneeled down next to him, matching his height while he watched him type. 

_Cyrus to Buffy, 2:48 PM: Meet at The Spoon? Wanna talk._

Cyrus slipped the phone back into his pocket, and looked over at TJ. He was still smiling. 

“Want me to walk you there?”

“Sure, why not.” 

As they stood, TJ was shy in reaching for his hand. Cyrus took it assuredly. Their shoulders collided as they walked together. 

Yeah, they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
> appreciate ya
> 
> :)


End file.
